Pound Puppies World Tour: The Video Game
Pound Puppies World Tour: The Video Game is a fan-made video game idea created by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Description Poun Puppies World Tour: The Video Game is a fighting video game that relives the fan-made World Tour Arc. Gameplay The gameplay consists of an arcade/fighting style gameplay. The player must perform certain buttons to unlock special combos. It also includes a tag-team format. Story Mode Story Mode follows the plot of the fan-made World Tour Arc. Bonus Mode Bonus Mode includes fan-made stories before and after the fan-made World Tour Arc. Playable Characters This fan-made video game includes all the characters from the World Tour Arc. It also features bonus characters before and after the World Tour Arc. Cooler Nose Marie Tony(Normal, Super Tony, and Titan Tony Versions) Faith TJ Bartrand(Good and Bad Versions) Beamer Ramon Stephanie(Good and Bad Versions) Howard Colette DJ Vivian(Good and Bad Versions) Howler Saul Big Paw Darius(Good and Bad Versions) Igor Bright Eyes Vigor Ian(Good and Bad Versions) Momo Susanoo Marcus May Cookie and Cupcake Jayden(Good and Bad Versions) Catgut Lee Michelle Ming Gamma Antonio(Good and Bad Versions) Usagi Zanzibar Zibar Bonus Characters Katrina Stoneheart Captain Slaughter Solar Ray Kaptain Kid Stoneheart Shadow Dog Diamond Donatello Sarge Rosy Stuffy Buffy Sparky Gloomy Smokey Winky Jazzy Spunky Twitchy Slushy Pup Lee Tim Collie Barkerville Magic Vanderfeller John Tori Puzzle Pupzan Dark Cloud Whopper(In his Wonder Whopper guise) Yojimbo Dog Walker James Ruff Mimi-Nose Iris Ruby Pupnick Tuffy Horatio and Irene Vanderfeller Brambles Lanford Catgut Jr. Drumstick Chew Chew Ichiro, Daikeizu, Issun, Kohaku, Fubuki, Kaguruma, and Bara Dumbo(Normal and Stupor Dog versions) Ultra Tony Calvin Yao Zigzag and Ollie Captain Canine and Puppy Cadets Gordon McWhisker King Zachary Kimmy Laturna Kawasenshi Topaz Tony the Artist Tricolor Bartholomew Barracuda Moon Spark Anchor Kisa Cavallo Leonardo Jeanie Purrington Yuri Itchy and Snichey Wishbone Ginnie Templeton and Glimmer Sapphire Battle Quotes Each character has a battle quote of their own. Cooler (When selected) Cooler: Okay! Let's Start Pounding! (Against Nose Marie) Cooler: I'll go easy on you, Nose Marie. (Against Landford or Bartrand) Cooler: Play nice, please. (Against Igor) Cooler: I'm ready, Iggy. (Against Katrina) Cooler: Your reign of terror ends, Mean-a Katrina! (Against Marcus) Cooler: You need to be a little gentle, you know. (Against Gamma) Cooler: You can't solve your problems with intimidation. (Team tagged with Nose Marie) Cooler: Are you ready, Nose Marie sweetie? (Win) Cooler: (Laughing) I won! (Lose) Cooler: Whoa! That's not good. Nose Marie (When Selected) Nose Marie: Here I come! (Against Cooler) Nose Marie: Are you ready, Cooler honey? (Against Momo) Nose Marie: I thought we put the love triangle behind. (Win) Nose Marie: (Giggling) That was fun. (Lose) Nose Marie: Oh my southern fried goodness! Igor (When Selected) Igor: Be Ready! (Against Cooler) Igor: You can't get Me, But I'll get You. (Against Bright Eyes) Igor: It's against My nature to hurt a girl... (Against Marcus) Igor: I'll put out Your fire, Hothead. (Against Vigor) Igor: Let's see You do any better, Brother. (Team tagged with Tony) Igor: Let's get'em, Tony! (Win) Igor: Extravagant! (Lose) Igor: What?! Vigor (When selected) Vigor: Ready! (Against Cooler) Vigor: Sorry, Leader. (Against Marcus) Vigor: Your voice brings only Disdain to anyone that hears You. (Against Bright Eyes) Vigor: I think I know why My brother was so taken with You. (Against another Vigor) Vigor: Ok. whoever You are, the Joke's over. (Against Kaptain Kid) Vigor: I won't stand anyone hurting people for fun! Catgut (When selected) Catgut: Let's go! (Against Igor) Catgut: Igor, we don't have to fight. (Against Cooler) Catgut: I guess I could use a sparring partner. (Against Clawfinger) Catgut: I'll slice you to pieces, flea-biter! (Against Zanzibar) Catgut: This is for Usagi! (Team tagged with Cooler) Catgut: Ready, Cooler? (Win) Catgut: When you mess with me, you're going to get clawed. (Lose) Catgut: I wasn't quick enough. Marcus (When selected) Marcus: Ten hut, soldier! (Against Momo) Marcus: I'll be gentle with you, my baby. (Against Smokey) Marcus: How about some practice, Smokey? (Against Gamma) Marcus: Don't you call me private! (Against either Katrina or Kaptain Kid) Marcus: Stand down, Stoneheart! (Against Cooler) Marcus: Are you ready, soldier? (Against Igor) Marcus: You know, I'm beginning to think that you hate me. (Against Vigor) Marcus: I don't know who I'm scared of: You or your brother. (Win) Marcus: Dismissed! (Lose) Marcus: Mission... aborted. Gamma (When selected) Gamma: Hmph. (Against Cooler) Gamma: I never thought it would come to this. (Against Marcus) Gamma: Stand down, private. (Against TJ) Gamma: Stop calling me a robot. (Against Saul) Gamma: Saul... I'm sorry. (Against a Devil Dog(Before they reformed)) Gamma: I'll teach you to call me a robot. (Against one of his students) Gamma: It's time to put you in the ultimate test. (Against Kaptain Kid) Gamma: Come on... FIGHT ME! (Against Zanzibar) Gamma: You'll pay for all the cats in the world. (Against Whopper) Gamma: (Laughs) Sorry... Let's begin. (Against Igor) Gamma: I'll try to go easy on you, Igor. (Team tagged with one of his students) Gamma: Watch and learn. (Win) Gamma: I never miss. (Lose) Gamma: How is that possible?! Zanzibar (When Selected) Zanzibar: A world without cats is paradise. (Against Cooler) Zanzibar: Oh, so you must be the Star Puppy. (Against Nose Marie) Zanzibar: Hmm... The Star Puppy's wife wants a piece of me. How cute. (Against Whopper) Zanzibar: I don't have time to play childish games with you. (Against Tony) Zanzibar: It all ends... with you. (Against one of the Devil Dogs) Zanzibar: You dare rebel against me?! (Team tagged with a Devil Dog(Before they reformed))Zanzibar: Now you'll see what I can do. (Win) Zanzibar: Pathetic weakling! (Lose) Zanzibar: How could I lose?! Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Kaptain Kid (When Selected) Kaptain Kid: Shall we begin? (Against Cooler) Kaptain Kid: Jackpot! I finally found you. (Against Igor) Kaptain Kid: Your pathetic pranks are no match for me. (Against Twitchy) Kaptain Kid: I'll run you through, you miserable, meddling Mink! (Against Whopper) Kaptain Kid: Out of my way, brat! (Against Captain Canine) Kaptain Kid: Heh. Nothing more than a mere actor. (Against Gamma) Kaptain Kid: Ooh, the cyborg wants to play. (Against Zanzibar) Kaptain Kid: I have never seen you before. (Against Howler) Kaptain Kid: Let's see who is the smartest around here. (Against Captain Slaughter) Kaptain Kid: Which is stronger: Your metallic hand or my sword? (Against Vigor) Kaptain Kid: You don't scare me. (Against Katrina) Kaptain Kid: Just because you're my aunt doesn't mean I should go easy on you. (Team tagged with Bartholomew Barracuda) Kaptain Kid: What do you know? Two pirates for the price of one. (Win)Kaptain Kid: I am so darned brilliant! (Lose) Kaptain Kid: Impossible! Bright Eyes (When selected) Bright Eyes: This should be peachy keen. (Against Igor) Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Iggy. I won't get hurt. (Against Whopper) Bright Eyes: Wonder Whopper? (Against Darius) Bright Eyes: Are you really my descendant? (Against Katrina or Kaptain Kid) Bright Eyes: Uh oh. (Win) Bright Eyes: Goody goody gumdrops! (Lose) Bright Eyes: Gosh oh golly gee! Beamer (When selected) Beamer: Better not get me dirty. (Against Dumbo) Beamer: I've had it with your stupidity! (Against Igor) Beamer: You need a lesson in cleanliness. (Against Zanzibar) Beamer: Even your heart is a filthy mess. (Against Jayden) Beamer: Play nicely, Jay. (Win) Beamer: Good tidings. (Lose) Beamer: Sweet Henrietta! Dumbo (When Selected) Dumbo: Okey dokey, hokey pokey! (Against Beamer) Dumbo: Don't make me mad, neat freak. (Against Gamma) Dumbo: Okey dokey, sensei! (Against any villain) Dumbo: My danger senses are tingling! (Against Captain Canine) Dumbo: Wow, Captain Canine! (Win) Dumbo: (Goofy laugh) (Lose) Dumbo: Oh no! Whopper (When selected) Whopper: Wonder Whopper to the rescue! (Against Cooler) Whopper: I'm ready, Cooler! (Against Kaptain Kid, Zanzibar, or Katrina) Whopper: Oh, I'm in trouble now. (Against Igor) Whopper: Prepare to be out-pranked! (Against Gamma) Whopper: What's so funny? (Team tagged with Bright Eyes) Whopper: Here comes Wonder Whopper and Bright Eyes! (Win) Whopper: Wonder Whopper shall prevail! (Lose) Whopper: Yipe! Howler (When selected) Howler: Aroo! (Against Cooler) Howler: Are you ready, pal? (Against Gamma) Howler: I wonder how you became a cyborg? (Against Darius) Howler: Battle of the geniuses, no? (Against Kaptain Kid or Katrina) Howler: Aroo! A Stoneheart! (Win) Howler: Aroo! Victory! (Lose) Howler: How did that happen? Sarge (When Selected) Sarge: Look out, world! Here comes Sarge! (Against Gamma) Sarge: I'm ready, Sensei Gamma. (Against one of the other Minks) Sarge: I'm getting too old for this. (Against Kaptain Kid) Sarge: You won't get away with killing your own relatives. (Win) Sarge: Fifty two years and still going strong. (Lose) Sarge: Huh. I need to settle down. Miscellaneous (Igor Against Marcus) Marcus: Now, listen up-- Igor: No! I've had it with Your Hard-nosed attitude. (Catgut against Zanzibar) Zanzibar: You're not gonna get in my way, Again! Catgut: This ends, now! (Marcus against Igor) Marcus: Igor, you don't understand the fact that I had a terrible childhood! Special and Ultra Attacks Each character has a special attack that can be performed. Cooler Special Attacks Lemon Meringue Surprise and Rapid Fire A la Mode Ultra Attack Giant Pie Surplex Nose Marie Special Attacks Frying Pan Strike and Skillet Flambe Ultra Attack Husband and Wife Tango Howler Special Attacks Extend-o-Paw, Howling Uppercut, Flexible knee Press, Giant Flashlight, Howling Punch, Howling Sickle, and Howling Cannon. Ultra Attack Howling Blitz Gamma Special Attacks Eraser Cannon, Ground Sword: Pitfall Surprise, Fire Sword: Volcanic Eruption, Water Sword: Tidal Wave Ultra Attacks Super Eraser Cannon, Executioner Sword, Dojo Strike Catgut Special Attacks Cobra Squeeze, Praying Mantis Strike, Tiger Punch, Soaring Crane, Monkey Kick Ultra Attack Claws of Carnage, Somersault Moon Rise, Kangaroo Dance Marcus Special Attacks Boredom Gas, Flash Grenade, Spinning Top, Milatary Drill Ultra Attack Marcus' March, Machete Blitz, Fist of the Marshall Igor Special Attacks Hand Zapper, Balloon Bomb, Chinese Finger Trap, Silly String, Screech Ultra Attack Strayvinski Strike, Prank Party Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's